


Joy, My Aunt Euterpe

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight installs a new function to the TARDIS, much to Benny's extreme chagrin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy, My Aunt Euterpe

It was just about dawn and Professor Bernice Surprise Summerfield was having a lovely sleep. Two seconds after dawn, she was blasted awake by music loud enough to put a sonic boom to shame.

"What the BLOODY HELL is THAT?" She rushed out of bed and went to tell off a certain Time Lord. He was nowhere to be found. By now, the music had gone past giving her a migraine and she didn't care if she NEVER heard "Ode To Joy" ever again, even though, under normal circumstances, she loved the piece. She searched all over the ship and couldn't find either the Doctor or the source of the music. And it just WOULDN'T STOP! She decided that before anything else, she was going straight to the wine cellar and get some fortification!

She was on her second bottle of brandy, when she finally realised the noise was coming from somewhere near the TARDIS's main doors. She opened them to see the Doctor standing just outside, with his arms full of assorted tools.

"What ARE you doing?" Benny shouted, glaring pointedly at him. "It's DAWN and normal people are ASLEEP!"

He grinned at her, rather sheepishly, and shouted back, "Ah...Benny. Sorry to wake you. I just thought it would be nice to have a doorbell for the TARDIS. Unfortunately, it seems to have become stuck. Would you be kind enough to give me a hand, please?"

Benny just quietly emptied the remains of her brandy bottle all over his famous chestnut curls.

FIN


End file.
